


Tatapanmu

by wajahiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajahiu/pseuds/wajahiu
Summary: Kawanishi baru sadar, ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat, Shirabu sebenarnya berparas ayu.





	Tatapanmu

Shirabu memalingkan wajah gelisah. Akhir-akhir ini Kawanishi sering sekali memperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Pernah sekali ia tak tahan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kawanishi untuk melepar tatapan sinis. Bukannya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan malu, senyum samar malah terbit di wajahnya.

 

Jadinya justru Shirabu yang merasa malu.

 

Awalnya ia pikir netra Kawanishi mulai rabun, makanya ia harus menatap seseorang lamat-lamat agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut. Tapi lain cerita kalau ternyata ia masih melakukan hal yang sama meski mereka sudah dalam posisi berhadapan.

 

"Hentikan itu" ucapnya gusar.

 

Kawanishi menatapnya tak paham.

 

"Jangan menatapku _seperti itu_ " kedua alis Shirabu menekuk, bibirnya berkedut tak suka. Poni miringnya menjuntai hingga hampir menutupi sebelah matanya.

 

Karena Kawanishi tak kunjung paham kode yang diberikannya melalui tatapan tajam yang kerap kali diberikannya, maka ia pikir konfrontasi adalah satu-satunya cara agar Kawanishi mengerti, bahwa hal yang dilakukannya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

 

 _Hell_ , siapapun juga akan merinding bila terus ditatap seperti itu, pikirnya.

 

 _Sialnya_ —dengan begitu arogan pula—Kawanishi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berucap, " _Menatapmu_ seperti apa, hm?"

 

Shirabu mendidih. Ingin sekali ia merobek ekspresi arogan dari wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu andai saja itu bukan sebuah kejahatan.

 

Kawanishi tersenyum. Shirabu memang mudah sekali di provokasi dengan sifatnya yang perfeksionis dan tak mau kalah dalam segala hal.

 

Tangan kanannya terjulur hingga telunjuknya menyentuh kerutan di tengah kedua alis Shirabu yang menekuk tajam, membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget dengan kedua mata membola. Tersenyum puas melihat paras Shirabu yang terlihat lebih muda tanpa ekspresi mengerut yang hampir setiap hari ditampilkannya.

 

Tangannya langsung ditepis kasar beberapa saat setelah Shirabu kembali pada kesadarannya, dan alisnya kembali ke posisi tertekuk seperti semula, meski kini sudah tak setajam sebelumnya.

 

" _Apa-apaan?!_ " suara Shirabu meninggi menyiratkan keheranan bercampur rasa kesalnya.

 

Kawanishi bergumam sembari memungut bola voli yang masih berserakan di gimnasium untuk meletakkannya di keranjang. Semi yang sedang menenggak minuman isotoniknya di pinggir lapangan menatap heran kedua adik kelasnya yang sedang terlibat percakapan sengit. Atau setidaknya Shirabu terlihat seperti sedang memberikan argumen sengit pada Kawanishi. Ia tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dari posisinya, jadi ia tak dapat berspekulasi.

 

Singkatnya, kalau ternyata mereka sedang bertengkar—di tengah gimnasium pula—maka ia tak akan segan memukul kepala keduanya.

 

Sudut mulut Shirabu berkedut-kedut karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Kawanishi. Dengan langkah dihentak-hentak, ia menghadang jalur Kawanishi dan merebut bola di genggamannya.

 

Shirabu tak dapat menahan tiap kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibirnya. "Oi, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, caramu menatapku itu membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kalau kau memang tak suka denganku, bilang saja! Kau selalu menatapku seperti itu, saat di kantin, saat kita tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor, saat latihan, saat di ruang loker, _bahkan saat_ —"

 

"Saat aku dengan sengaja melewati lorong kelasmu tiap jam istirahat untuk memperhatikanmu dari jendela kelas. Ya, kau benar. Ada lagi?" ucap Kawanishi memotong ucapan Shirabu, dan lagi-lagi memberinya tatapan seperti itu, yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan membuat perutnya tergelitik.

 

Shirabu membisu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna tuturan Kawanishi yang dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa ia melakukan semua itu dengan _sengaja_ dan secara sadar.

 

Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Sekalipun begitu, bukan Shirabu namanya kalau tidak membalas agresif.

 

Gigi Shirabu menggerit. "Kalau begitu berhenti menatapku seperti _itu_ , Kawanishi!"

 

Kawanishi terdiam sesaat sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi Shirabu. Shirabu nyaris berjengit mundur.

 

"Menatapmu _seperti ini_?" senyum kali ini benar-benar terkembang di wajah lelaki yang jarang berekspresi itu, membuat Shirabu menahan napas. Karena kalau boleh jujur, senyuman dan Kawanishi merupakan kombinasi yang tidak buruk juga.

 

(Tapi sampai _mampus_ pun ia tak akan pernah mengucapkannya.)

 

Kawanishi memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menatap lamat tiap fitur wajah Shirabu dari dekat. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, poni miringnya yang menjuntai asimetris di kedua sisi, bulu matanya yang ternyata panjang kalau dilihat dari dekat, iris _copper_ yang seolah dapat menghipnotisnya, hidungnya yang kecil, bibirnya, semuanya.

 

Kawanishi menggumam apresiatif. Shirabu lupa cara bernapas.

 

"Benar, ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu memang manis—"

 

Kawanishi beringsut mundur untuk menikmati raut tercengang Shirabu—yang juga begitu manis di matanya. Senyum kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

 

"—Kenjiro"

 

Tanpa perlu ditanya, bola di genggaman Shirabu melayang begitu saja menghantam Kawanishi tepat di wajah.

 

**.**

 

 

Di pinggir lapangan, Tendou misuh-misuh sambil berlari di tempat hiperaktif.

 

" _VOYEURISM_ , _VOYEURISM_ "

 

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa artinya itu, Satori" ucap Semi sambil memutar bola matanya, heran dengan tingkah polah rekannya yang satu itu.

 

Ushijima menghampiri mereka dengan handuk tersampir di bahu.

 

"Aku tahu pasti ada saatnya mereka meledak dengan _sexual tension_ yang seperti itu" ucapnya sambil mengangguk entah pada siapa.

 

Tendou melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar sekali, Wakatoshi-ku—"

 

Ia terdiam.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menjerit semakin heboh.

 

"OH MY GOD, _OH MY GOD_! Bahkan Wakatoshi-kun tahu apa itu _sexual tension_ , WOAH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca :)


End file.
